(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper shredders, and more particularly to a paper shredder with auxiliary switch configured on a perimeter of an entrance of the top cover. Pressing the auxiliary switch can initiate cleaning away the entrance of any remnants of bits of shredded paper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional paper shredder, comprising a top cover 100, a base 200, a trash can 300 and switch 400. The top cover 100 is provided with an entrance 101 defined to allow insertion of waste paper therein. When in operation, the paper shredder automatically allows shredded paper to fall into the trash can 300. However, the paper shredder cannot completely shred a sheet of waste paper and clear away all leftover residue of the sheet of paper from the entrance 101 of the paper shredder, a portion of shredded paper remnants will remain within the entrance 101, and thereby hinder subsequent usage of the paper shredder.
The present invention provides an improved paper shredder to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.